Steven Rogers (Earth-3839)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-3839 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer; former bodyguard, soldier, spy | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Byrne | First = ''Batman and Captain America'' #1 (February, 1997) | Quotation = It is providence, Master Steven, that you should be returned to us now. Just when the world has need of such a man as you! | Speaker = Alfred Pennyworth | QuoteSource = w:c:dc:Batman and Captain America Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Steve Rogers seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart. During World War II, he joined the United States Army and was turned into Captain America to counter Nazi Germany's Red Skull. Fat Boy ]] Circa 1945, Captain America was summoned to Gotham City. As he and Bucky arrived at Gotham Municipal Airfield, another plane was hijacked. As Steve went to liberate the plane, he was aided by Batman (Bruce Wayne) and Robin (Dick Grayson). While they interrogated the goons, they succumbed to Joker Venom, making the superheroes realize this hijacking was orchestrated by The Joker. Steve's superiors; however, realized Joker's was just a pawn and believed the mastermind to be Bruce Wayne. They sent him to spy on Wayne and while sneaking around Wayne Manor, Steve misunderstood a conversation Bruce was having with his ward and believed he was working with The Joker. He followed him to his penthouse at Wayne Foundation and tried to arrest him. During their fight, Bruce quickly realized that Steve was Captain America and after revealing this, Steve realized that Bruce was Batman and the two teamed-up. Batman took the captain and his sidekick to his Batcave where they looked over the evidence on the Batcomputer. Commissioner Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department turned on the Bat-Signal, meaning The Joker had struck again. Not wanting to leave the program running by itself, he sent Rogers in his place. The shore patrol had found a boat drifting near the lakefront carrying five corpses affected by Joker Venom. Steve figured out that Joker had found a hidden military base and stolen a nuclear bomb that was being delivered there. They then visited the shore patrol outpost and found that the officers were killed by Dust of Death, the signature poison of Red Skull. The four heroes took the Batplane to intersect Skull's plane as it left the base. Bruce and Steve broke onto the plane and flew it to the Atlantic Ocean. Shmidt mocked their efforts, as they were still close enough to his target to fulfill his mission. He tried to deploy the bomb, only to find that Joker had betrayed him and damaged the dropping mechanism. Their fight caused the bomb to drop with the two madmen on top of it, exploding over Atlantic. Suspended Animation Towards the end of the war, Captain America and Bucky were involved in a battle that threw Rogers into the Atlantic and seemingly killed Barnes. Thanks to the Super-Soldier Serum, Steve entered a state of suspended animation. In 1965, he was found and revived by Batman (Dick Grayson) and Robin (Bruce Wayne, Jr.). He was brought to the Batcave and given a proper welcome back party by Alfred Pennyworth and Bruce Wayne, Sr.. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Steve Rogers of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Steve Rogers of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly that of the Steve Rogers of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = Seemingly those of the Steve Rogers of Earth-616. | Notes = | Trivia = * Steve had Full Security Clearance. * Among the martial arts Steve mastered was aki jitsu and okinawn te.''Batman and Captain America'' #1 | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:1997 Character Debuts Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Artificially Enhanced Intelligence Category:Leaders Category:Martial Arts Category:Shield Fighting Category:Strategists Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Rogers Family Category:WWII Characters Category:Full Security Clearance Category:Legally Deceased